ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Chimeras
Chimeras refers to beings that are eye-witnessed to be half man, half animal. In genetics, is a single animal organism with genetically distinct cells from two different zygotes. In the readings of , he gives an explanation of the morphology of man, possibly coming from an alternate dimension. In the Beginning The readings of the Ancient world describe two creations: the "First Creation" is where certain souls injected themselves into the present world that we know, and the "Second Creation" is where these souls materialized into humans. The world they came out of, could be from a Lokas or Talas (an alternate dimension). In the “First Creation”, the children of God projected themselves into this world as phantoms, and ghosts. The name Lemur, as in Lemuria, means ghost, coming from a Latin word referring to “spirits of the dead”. These souls were actually immortal, having never tasted death. They injected themselves into the material world, but it had gotten so out of control that many souls had become entangled in distorted forms of matter and their minds locked in illusions and confusions. The Great Flood was the symbolic marker of the end of the first creation and the beginning of the second. The Second Creation was focused on cleaning up the mess and establishing an ideal material body for the children of God to incarnate properly, both a physical challenge and a mental one. The “Second Creation” was the time following the great flood. It was the period for repopulating the earth with new physical bodies. The human-animal combinations in a life-time could lose a tail, or the paw change into a hand, or an animal body or head into a human through the course of reproduction. Transformation from animal to human was gradual through generations of offspring, wielded by the change of thought, diet, and operative forces. Complete transformation was not typically achieved during one life-time, it took up to three or four generations to become fully human. During man’s advent into materiality, the entity experienced the loosing of appendages, or half an animal body, these being the attachments that arose when the soul injected itself into animal influences. :And the sky gave birth to five Egyptian gods, one on each day: # on the first day # , the second # , the third # , the fourth # , the fifth Cat people Dog people :See also: Native American police officers in reported seeing dog men at . The site had been investigated by the from 1996 to 2004. Melba S. Ketchum obtained a hair sample that was canine. She sent the sample for testing, which came back with 100% human . Funding for dogmen research is not readily available for further analysis. ;Related Articles * DOGMAN DNA (2015), by the cloaked hedgehog Goat people :See also: Hollowman Road The Texas goat men sightings may be as broad as , to , to . The director of Shelterwood Laboratories, Melba S. Ketchum who grew up in , has heard rumors especially around , from credible people who are not known to lie, about the reported goat-men sightings on the East-side of Texas. Reptilian Mythology Notes External links * Edgar Cayce's Tales of Egypt (2011) by by John Van Auken, buy at Amazon * , Wikipedia Category:Beings